


Rude boy【番外】

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 14





	Rude boy【番外】

「欧尼今天一起去书店吗？」周六，丁辉人晨起，发了讯息邀请金容仙。

「恐怕不行了，今天有约来着…」金容仙正做着早餐便当，看到讯息便回复了她。

「是文学姐对吧」辉人打着字，心里还是心疼这个欧尼，说了多少次她还是固执地扎进名为文星伊的人间沼泽。

容仙打了又删，删了又打，最后回了「是」

丁辉人不再回了，放下手机就收拾东西出门，她知道总有一天容仙欧尼会受到伤害。

只是，没想到这一天来得如此之快。

金容仙很早就起床上街买了新鲜食材做爱心便当，她知道文星伊肯定还没睡醒。

搭了公车一路上小心的护着便当，来到文星伊家里，按了按门铃，没开。

她想着可能星伊睡得太熟了，就从包里摸索出她家的钥匙，开门进去客厅还是一如既往干净，并没有什么不同。

她把便当放到厨房餐桌就到文星伊的房间叫她，可走近房间她就听到了那声音……

门虚掩着，金容仙嘴唇有些打颤，她告诉自己，或许，不是她想的那样，不要误会了星伊，她用尽全身的勇气推开门。

那张熟悉的大床上，背对着她的女人摆动着自己的身体，不时发出那些令人浮想联翩的喘息声，而她身下人的枕头上，分明是那个人的银灰发……

金容仙捂住嘴靠着房门滑落，泪水瞬间涌出，那种被背叛，悲伤和愤怒几乎让她喘不过气，她挣扎着起身要逃离这个快要令她窒息的空间，床上的人也发现她了。

浑身赤裸的女人翻身从文星伊身上下来，眼神不善地盯着金容仙，轻笑，「呵」

文星伊下床往金容仙走，她全身倒是衣服完好，只是衬衫被解了两个扣，有些凌乱，她一边把自己的扣子扣上，一边想要解释「容仙……」

「你不要过来！不要过来！」容仙嘶吼着，她现在没觉得别的了，只是觉得恶心，她站起身往房外跑。

文星伊冲过去抓住她把她抵在墙上，解释着「我…昨晚喝醉了…」容仙用尽力气推开她，红着眼眶，吸了吸鼻子说道「文星伊！我就当没有你这人！」

文星伊看着她夺门而去，叹了叹气，抓着自己的头发，房里的女人人倒是穿好了衣服走出来，文星伊看了她一眼径直往厨房走，打开冰箱开了一罐冰可乐。

女人跟在她后面，勾唇一笑，「不给我一罐么？」

「自己拿」文星伊冷冷地回她，女人挑了挑眉自己开了冰箱，最后挑了瓶酸奶就走到玄关穿鞋要离开，文星伊靠在墙上看着她。

「替我向你的小女友道个歉吧，姐姐我这么做确实不对，委屈你了」女人潇洒地甩了甩金发，又对文星伊眨眨眼，笑得妩媚，「她是好女孩，别玩了」

门关上。

文星伊深呼吸，摇了摇手里的可乐喝上最后一口，捏扁走到厨房扔进垃圾桶，瞟见桌上有个便利袋，她不记得昨晚回家有带这个东西。

翻开看是很可爱的卡通便当，拿出来打开盖子，有肉有菜有饭，饭上还摆了仓鼠笑脸🐹，文星伊双手撑在桌面上，心里很不是滋味，她现在该哭成什么样啊，真是……

金容仙不记得自己是怎么回家的，不记得回家后做了什么，她醒过来的时候在自己房间的床上，头痛欲裂，打开手机，屏幕亮得她眯起了眼睛，勉强看到爸妈的讯息，问了她是不是身体不舒服，给她留了晚饭，他们出去朋友家了。

然后点开辉人的讯息，几张图，说她买了什么书，有什么新书上架了。

还有几个群聊，她也没兴趣去点。

唯独，置顶的那一栏没有任何讯息，眼里再次不争气地涌了出来，顺着眼角浸入枕头，金容仙手背捂着眼睛，大口大口地喘气，脑海里全是文星伊挥之不去地身影。

她们约会时，接吻时，拥抱时，做爱时，文星伊总是那么从容不迫，温柔又绅士，还以为自己会是特殊的那一个，不愿选择相信辉人和慧真的话。

现在想来，自己确实也不过是她随手用完就丢的废品罢了。

机械地起床洗干净脸热了剩菜，吃了晚饭，没有了文星伊，她就像被抽空了灵魂，只剩一副躯壳，就这样过了周日迎来周一。

没有太大的意外，文星伊依然整天没来上课，下午放学，金容仙收拾了东西回家，却在楼道上看见了文星伊。

她脸色并不好，任谁看都一副凶样，金容仙转头不看她，虽然她知道走过去一定会被文星伊狠狠拽住但是她想要表达出她所说的以后就当没有文星伊这个人这句话的决心，还是走了过去。

文星伊身上的烟味很重，不用走太近就可以闻到，她们在一起后，金容仙不让她抽烟，已经很久没在她身上闻有烟味了，金容仙暗暗想，她一定又抽了很多烟。

文星伊从她出教室的时候就盯着她了，本以为她会绕开走另一边的楼梯，那样就需要跟过去，可是金容仙居然走过来了。

她没有停下，眼看着就要走过自己下楼梯了，文星伊抓住她拽向自己强吻她。

「放……放开我！」金容仙看见她的时候就已经在忍住自己的眼泪了，被她一吻瞬间溃堤，哭着对文星伊拳打脚踢，文星伊不躲也不挡，只是拧着眉看着她发泄。

「还气吗?」见容仙打着她的力气渐渐变小，哭却越发厉害，文星伊抱住她问。

金容仙哭得一抽一抽的，说不出话来回答她，只能咬着她的肩膀表示愤怒。

文星伊皱着好看的眉，把怀里的她打横抱起往那间停用的空教室走，金容仙泪眼模糊地瞪着她，含糊不清地喊「你干嘛，放我下去！」

「现在其他教室还有人，你要这么喊么？」金容仙听了只能狠狠地掐了她的手臂，让文星伊倒吸了一口气，奈何还抱着她所以只能更加用力让她更靠近自己。

打开空教室的后门反锁，文星伊把她放在后排桌子上，她们在学校的时候经常就在这里约会。

金容仙跳下桌子要去开门，「你干什么！我要回去！」被文星伊一把拉回去压在墙上，两人都看着对方的眼睛，金容仙到这时还是觉得从文星伊可以看到她爱自己的证明，可是……她为什么还是要背叛她？

「原谅我，好吗？」文星伊低声细语，眼里满是真挚，金容仙又再次该死地沦陷了。见她不再反抗，星伊吞了吞口水双手捧着她的脸慢慢靠近她的唇，轻轻地碰了碰。

柔软饱满，富有弹性的触觉，她和其他女人是不一样的，文星伊承认这一点，金容仙是属于她的女孩。

容仙仅存的理智在挣扎，她不能这样接受文星伊，她不想对文星伊来说自己和那些女人一样是玩弄的对象，她在抵触着席卷而来的爱意。

星伊感受到遭到了些许抵拒，她轻轻的咬吸挑弄一下对方的殷桃小唇儿，突然感到她的身体微微颤动，她知道金容仙就要投降，依从自己了。

金容仙暖暖鼻息游离在她脸上，专属于她的幽香遛滑到她的鼻腔，连连娇喘拍打进文星伊的心里，两个人都再次为这感觉心动。

加大了吻和抚摸的力度，她发现容仙身体也比之前柔软了许多，温润双唇微微张开，终于打开牙关，两人舌尖轻触，吮咂吸弄，感到对方的舌尖柔滑津甜，伴随着若有似无的娇哼。

金容仙再一次在文星伊面前丢盔弃甲，因为内心深处还是爱着文星伊，还是想要去迎合她去。

伸出白嫩玉璧环着文星伊的脖子勾抱着她，星伊一手搂著她的细腰，感受着校服下软软的酥胸压在自己的胸口，短裙下白暂的大腿和自己的互相摩擦，她的手也容仙后背肆意游离，往上就是香肩，往下就是翘臀。

脸颊，鼻腔，耳朵，嘴中，手里，身体，私处都感到不同的快感刺激，文星伊按耐不住小腹的一团热火，呼吸越来越重，把她的裙子扯下，抚上那私处，明显湿了一大块。

文星伊舔咬着她的耳垂，嘶哑着声音，「容仙，我想要你……」被叫的人早已被她的动作染上情欲，泪眼迷离着，她应该是要拒绝的，可是，仅仅因为这个人是文星伊，所以她拒绝不了，就当作，自己染上了文星伊这种毒药吧……

见她松开了大腿，文星伊怕她会拒绝的心终于松了口气，把身体更加贴向对方压在墙上，一手褪下最后的遮挡进入了她。

「呃…嗯！」金容仙身子一颤，虽然不是第一次做，可是从来没有在教室，羞耻感和紧张感让文星伊带给她的身体上的快感跟多了几分。

文星伊一手伸进她的上衣时轻时重地抚摸着她的肌肤，熟练地解开内衣扣，用力扯下。她的嘴巴开始吮吸着胸前的小点，因为刚刚的挑逗下就已经硬起来傲然挺立了，薄薄的校服又被津液打湿，这样就算隔着衣料也可以看见她明显的粉红凸起。

身下那里随着文星伊的动作越来越快，热流一股一股地涌起冲上大脑，金容仙本能地呻吟着，可她知道这是在教室，只能把头靠近文星伊，埋在她的肩双手紧紧抓着文星伊的衬衫呜咽着。

来自耳边的刺激和埋在她体内手指传来的双重快感让文星伊感受到前所未有的兴奋，更加用力地一次次冲撞她的最深处，金容仙的身体也随着她的撞击不受控制地前后迎合她，最后文星伊咬着牙用力一顶，金容仙挺起下身忍不住发出一声叫喊，然后随着文星伊的稍稍撤出，她体内的蜜汁就争先恐后地顺着她的手指出来，打湿了地板。

文星伊把手指放进嘴里舔干净，平复一下自己的呼吸，坐到旁边的椅子上。让已然没有力气的金容仙倒在自己怀里，吻掉她额头上的汗水，轻抚着她还微微颤抖的身体，两人都慢慢地感受欢爱后的余韵。

「她是我认识的姐姐，那天和男友分手，情绪受不了，所以让我帮她……」文星伊知道这样混蛋的借口根本不能让金容仙相信，可是事实确实是如此，她不想找借口去欺骗金容仙，「你原谅我，可以吗？」

「嗯…」金容仙闷闷的哼了一声，柔软的手覆上文星伊的手背，手指钻进她的指缝扣住，她想，只要文星伊愿意给她一个理由，她就原谅她，不为什么，只因为她爱文星伊，仅此而已。

文星伊顿了一下，她没想到金容仙会是这样的反应，她想她应该是要大哭大闹一场才对的，一个女孩连这样的事都可以原谅她，她知道这份爱有多深。

「容仙，你可以恨我，但是请不要对我失望…」

金容仙垂下眼神，微翘的眼睫毛还挂着泪珠，她轻轻地问，那个文星伊一直在逃避的问题，「你爱我吗？」

「我爱你，容」文星伊贴着她的耳朵，说出她的答案，可能过去这只是带着那么点操蛋的情话，但是现在，她想要给金容仙一个真正的承诺。

听到这一句话，金容仙嘴角微微扬起，闭上眼睛放松的靠在她身上，有这三个字，她就足够了。

只要文星伊也爱她，她便可以为她赴汤蹈火，坠入地狱。

THE END


End file.
